Hobbit and LOTR Slash and Fluff
by BrigIsTrash
Summary: A collection of smut and fluff fics I have written for The Hobbit and LOTR fandom, mainly M/M and F/F. TRIGGER WARNING: Incest is in this, many of the fics contain incest. Turn away if you do not like.
1. Goodbye May Seem Forever

Not a shipping, but something I decided to write for the two adorable hobbit's in the LOTR who were sadly separated.

As the day turned to night, busy evenings turned to calm, cool afternoons, one hobbit in the Shire just stared into nothing. Pippin sat on his window seat every night and day, staring blankly out his window. He never ate, rarely drank water, barley slept... He once was a happy hobbit, like you'd expect every hobbit to be, and he once one. He bounced around town, a bundle of chubby happiness, along side his cousin Merry. Merry was his world. His best friend, his shoulder to cry on, the one who he always caused mischief with. He thought they'd always cause misfortune forever... But he was terribly wrong. Merry was gone. In a blink of an eye, gone. Pippin's happy world turned dull with reality. Good things must always come to an end... But why, he asks himself... Why Merry? Why now...? Every night he howled and sobbed for Merry, hopin it was a horrible nightmare and it would all end. He never spoke to anyone, not even his own friends... He never went outside, he just stared out that window. He stayed in this lifeless state... Until tonight. Pippin took a stroll. A very long stroll... Until he came across Merry's tomb. He gently grazed his hand along the stone marker, tears clouding his vision. He eventually fell to his knees and wailed and howled with pain, like he would often do in the night, alone. Tonight, he cared not who heard. He cared not who would be hurt. He could simply not go on. Not without Merry... Never without Merry. He slowly curled up with the tomb and laid in a ball, hugging himself as he shut his aching eyes. He felt a hand on his face, but he knew it wasn't real... He knew who it was... "Pip..." He heard the voice fill his head. "Pip, you must get up. It is not your time." Without opening his eyes, Pippin made a pained smile. "No, Merry..." He whispered. "It is my time... Time to be with you once more..."

Pippin passed that night, right on his cousin's grave. The whole time was shocked and saddened at the sudden death of such a loved hobbit. Frodo and Sam hugged each other as they sobbed in front of their dead friend, who for once in long, stretched out months, finally looked at peace. As the town grieved, two hobbits sat at a top of a hill together, smoking their pipes and making smoke rings as they watched the town. The two made their final goodbyes to their living world and vanished in the cherry blossom petals that feel upon them. "Is this everything you wanted, Pip?" Merry asked as his body faded under the blossoms. Pippin finally made a true, happy smile. "I would not trade it for any thing in the world..."


	2. Drunken Night (Merry x Pippin)

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND INCEST.**

Dancing on the tables of the pub they we're in were no other then Pippin and Merry. They were stomping their hobbit feet, singing and chanting, drinking, burping... Their friends Frodo and Sam couldn't help but laugh as they watched their friends make fools of themselves. After the clock hit midnight, the four were forced to leave. Frodo hurried home to his uncle and Sam quietly went to his own home. Merry and Pippin weren't ready to go home, however... The night was young and would be wasted by sleeping! The two drunk hobbit's stumbled to a nearby lake and took a dip, with their clothes on like a bunch of idiots. They let the river ride them down to the end that flowed into a huge pond in the middle of the woods. The pond was accompanied by a beautiful waterfall and the trees made a perfect circle around the pond, making the water reflect the beautiful stars in the sky. Pippin and Merry pulled themselves out of the lake and stripped their wears and hung them on trees to dry. Pippin and Merry giggled like idiots as they pointed out stars that looked like the most foolish things imaginable. "M-Merry, Merry..." Pippin started, then pointed at some stars. "Doesn't it look like a dong...?" Merry snorted looking at the shape. "Daang, a big dong..." He mumbled with the a cocky grin.

As they grew bored of looking at stars, they began to take interest in something else... Each other. Merry rolled over on top of Pippin and began giving his plump hobbit belly raspberries, making the younger hobbit squirm and giggle, gently hitting his cousin's head. "Meeerrryyyy!" He squealed as his cousin began to tickle his leathery foot pads while still working on his stomach. "Staph, staaaaph! Gonna pee!" The small hobbit cried out, finally stopping his cousin. Merry watched his cousin giggle and pant as he caught his breath, then he grinned. It seemed Pippin enjoyed it a little more then he should've... "Eeyy... Lookit this..." Merry purred as his face went down and his ginger locks running across the stiff length between his cousin's legs. Pippin grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Oopsie daisy..." He said with a modest grin. Merry grinned drunkenly at his cousin. "Well, better help you out Pip..."

Pippin let out raspy breathes and let out soft, squeaky moans as his cousin began bobbing his head on his erection, swallowing every inch of the little hobbit length... "S-Shhhiii... Merrrry!" He cried out as his nails dug into the dirt and dirtied his his nails and fingers. Merry grinned as he wrapped his lips around the length and rubbed the throbbing meat against the insides of his cheeks, his tongue occasionally swirling across the little pink tip. Just before he felt cousin finish, he pulled away and slurped up his saliva and wiped his lips clean. Before Pippin could complain, he felt Merry began to run his tongue along the little pink entrance between his soft, chubby butt cheeks, making Pippin's face turn red. "M-Merry..." He slurred as he slowly surrendered to the pleasure. "Merry, stop..." Merry's ears twitched and he moved his head up and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't like it?" Pippin shook his head. "No, I do... But I don't want your tongue..." Merry smirked, quickly understanding. "I got you, Pip..."

Pippin sat in his cousin's lap now, taking his own cousin's cock inside him, riding it like he was a stallion, moaning like a whore in a brothel. Oh, the shame! Such hobbit's doing a dirty act! Especially family! They would surely be shunned if they were caught... But only the sleeping birds and insects were witnesses to the act... Merry huffed and groaned as his cousin gave him the best ride of his life. He held his wild moving hips as his tongue hung out and eventually licked up his stomach to chest, making Pippin shutter. He eventually took one hand off and began to stroke the meat bouncing in front of his face, just begging for attention... Pippin's eyes rolled back as he slowly got lost in the lust, forgetting to move. Merry took over from there, he laid his cousin on the grass and rested his legs on his shoulders, then began slapping his hips against Pippin's back side as their intimate moment continued. Pippin's back arched sharply as he let out sweet moans, his hands digging and pulling up the grass and dirt. "M-Merry, I can't... I need release!" He cried out. Merry nodded, sweat dripping off his forehead as their sweaty bodies collided. "Me too, Pip... Let it go, come for me..." Merry stroked him harder as he felt the orgasm pooling in his stomach. His erection began to spill as he felt Pippin clenching around him. Pippin began taking sharp breaths and began to tear up at the intense feeling pooling in his stomach, then he let out a loud, breathless moan as he released himself on Merry's hand and his own stomach, clenching harder around the meat inside him. Merry clenched his teeth and barely contained his moans as he filled his cousin up with his own seed. Merry slowly laid on Pippin and they both panted as they caught their breath...

The two eventually found themselves in the pond once more to clean off, but this time they stuck close. Merry kept an arm around Pippin and he washed off his stomach. "... Merry..." He whispered up to his cousin. "Yeah, Pip...?" Pippin moved and gently pinned Merry to the ground surrounding the pond, pressing his soft lips against Merry's, who in return pressed back and wrapped his arms around his cousin's sore waist. Pippin slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled at his cousin. "I love you so much, Merry..." Merry smiled and ran his hand through Pippin's wet locks, tucking the hair behind his pointy ear. "I love you too, Pip... Always..." Pippin rested his head on Merry's chest and shut his eyes. "Please, never leave my side..." Merry nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around Pippin's back and shut his eyes as well, savoring the warmth his cousin's body gave him amongst the cold water. "I never will, Pip... I'll always be right here... Always..."


	3. Week Alone (Sam x Frodo)

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**

"I'll be home in a week, Frodo!" "Goodbye uncle, travel safely!" Frodo Baggins waved his uncle off until he finally was out of sight, and he shut the large green door of Bag End, sighing softly. The hobbit hole was as quiet as ever... Frodo walked into the home, glancing around the excellently carved walls and beautiful cedar ceiling in thought. This was his first week alone in the home... Bilbo didn't travel much anymore since he was old now, but important business came up... Now the young hobbit was alone in the home for a whole week. He surely didn't want to be alone! How boring that would be... He should invite his friends over! Naturally, they arrived in a heart beat. Pippin, Merry, and Samwise accompanied the young hobbit throughout the first night, pigging out on food and having some ale, laughing and joking around, going through Bilbo's adventure nicknacks and his writings, and even played dress up! They were drunk at that point... Pippin and Merry left when the stars finally rose in the sky, but Sam didn't leave, by Frodo's request. He did not wish to sleep alone... Sam was more then willing to stay the night with his friend...

Frodo had stripped down into his sleep wear and bushed his teeth and cleaned the mess him and his friend's have made, with the help of Sam. After the cleaning was all finished, Frodo stretched and let out a yawn, Sam following after. It was quite late... Hobbits weren't a fan of staying up late... "You may sleep in my uncle's bed if you wish, Sam..." Frodo said softly, then his ear tips began to form a soft pink shade. "... Or you can sleep with me in my room..." Sam's ears reacted the same way Frodo's did. "I do not mind accompanying you in your bed, master Frodo..." Frodo smiled shyly at his friend and lead him to his room that was tucked in the back of Bag End. His bed was big enough for all three of Frodo's friend's and himself if they so wished. It was a matress made by the humans around the towns bordering the Shire. Frodo and Sam laid in bed, staring at each other. Frodo's heart raced at they looked at each other. Frodo had fallen in love with his friend Samwise... And Sam felt the same for Frodo. They were both too shy to admit their feelings for each other. It was obvious to everyone around them, however... Even Bilbo knew! It was quite embarrassing...

Hours passed, and the two nearly fell asleep under the moon light that shined into the room, giving Frodo the perfect lighting on his pale skin and his sapphire blue eyes... Sam was in awe at the beauty of his dear friend. When he assumed Frodo had fallen asleep, he carefully placed a hand on his pale cheek, biting his lip as his nerves ate at his stomach. "I... I love you, Frodo..." He whispered to the sleeping hobbit, then placed his lips on the soft lips of his friend that he thought was asleep... He was understandably frightened when he felt Frodo kiss him back and wrap his arms around Sam. He jumped away, his face red and his ears red as Frodo looked up at him, eyes half open and cheeks pink. "F-Frodo, I-I-..." Frodo smiled and gently placed a finger on his lips. "Shh... It's alright, Sam..." Frodo leaned close to the flustered Sam, smiling sweetly. "I... I love you too, Samwise Gamgee..." The fear filled eyes quickly changed to shock as he looked into Frodo's sapphire orbs. He couldn't find words... Before he could register what was happening, he kissed Frodo again, this time the kiss more passionate as the two were now calm and wanted this...

The two kissed for what seemed like hours... As their passionate kisses ensued, Sam had put himself on top of Frodo and began removing his bed wears, including his own clothes, leaving the two shirtless as their kisses slowly melted into tongue kisses and Sam's hands wondered Frodo's smooth skin, tracing every stomach curl and small muscles on Frodo's arms, eventually getting to the soft, pink nipples on Frodo's chest and gave one a soft pinch. Frodo gently pushed his chest against Sam's hand, now breaking the kiss and let out a soft moan. "S-Sam..." He whispered through moans. Sam felt arousal pooling in his stomach and something rising in his pants. "Is this okay, master Frodo...?" He asked softly before making any other moves. Frodo nodded in response. "Yes, Sam... Please, go on..." Sam traced his hand further down and began running his hands along Frodo's soft thighs in his sleeping pants, making the hobbit shutter. "S-Sam, don't tease me, please... Get on with it..." Sam blushed at hearing Frodo beg for him. "As you wish, dear Frodo..."

The two hobbits were completely bare now as Sam was messaging the inside of Frodo's tight, silky warmth with his fat fingers, turning Frodo into a moaning mess. He was gripping the blankets and bucking his hips against Sam's fingers, crying out sweetly and his erection dripping with precum. Before he had the best orgasm if his life, Sam pulled his fingers out and gently prodded his stiff erection against the entrance of his new lover. "Frodo, may I...?" Frodo nodded eagerly, whining in need. "Yes Samwise, please... Please, take my first time... I want you to take it..." Sam nodded and leaned down, capturing his lips once more as he pushed himself into his dear Frodo, making Frodo stiffen and grip the blankets harder. It was quite bigger then his fingers, and stretched much more... Sam let Frodo adjust as he kissed him as an attempt to help Frodo relax. A long minute passed before Frodo finally loosened up around Sam, allowing the foreign object inside his body. Sam moved his hips slowly into Frodo, massaging his insides once more causing Frodo to moan softly and shut his eyes, letting up his grip on the covers. "S-Sam..." He called up to his lover, who kissed his neck in response as he got deeper inside Frodo. Frodo moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Sam as he allowed Sam to pleasure them both.

Sam stayed in his slow pace until he found the special spot inside Frodo that made Frodo see stars. His thrusts became rougher and quicker as he was desperate to please. He definitely was... Frodo was letting out sounds of pure pleasure as Sam hit that special spot. The intimate moment seemed to last forever before Frodo began to feel an orgasm forming in his stomach. "S-Sam, Sam!" He cried out in a raspy voice, altering the hobbit above him that he was close. Sam huffed hard and began slapping his hips against Frodo's soft backside. "Go ahead, Frodo... I'm close as well..." Frodo didn't last long after that. He cried out after the third slap against his backside and released his fluids all over him and Sam's stomach, getting tight around Sam once more. Sam huffed and went on for a moment longer, then pushed his hips against him and filled Frodo with his warmth, letting out a wheezed moan until he finished.

The two were now in the bath, Frodo resting against Sam's chest as Sam rested against the tub. He ran his hand through Frodo's dark locks, still panting from their intimate moment. Frodo smiled and shifted, getting some water on the floor as he now faced Sam and kissed him once more. "Will you stay for the whole week, Sam...?" He asked softly as he rested against him, Sam now wrapping his arms around Frodo. "My pleasure, Frodo... I was about to ask you the same thing..."


End file.
